


Got A Small Problem? Commit Arson!

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: HIVE next gen [3]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, HIVE next gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Anna and Jules set something on fire and Nero can see where they got their troublesome behavior from, the twins are Wing and Shelby's kids, after all.
Series: HIVE next gen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Got A Small Problem? Commit Arson!

Jules was attempting to climb up the rocky wall as Anna just stared at the disaster she created. She ended up creating some sort of foamy substance and she didn't know how to get rid of it.

"That's it! I'm getting the Doc!" Jules shouted.

"Leave Doc out of this! He already thinks we're as bad as our parents! We can't prove that to him!"

"Anna, stuff like this is  _ exactly _ why our parents got in trouble."

She looked back at the rapidly spreading foam, "I have an idea."

"Oh thank g-"

"It involves fire."

Jules frowned and pulled out his blackbox, "I'm calling the Doc."

"Jules wait! I can solve this!"

"Anna that's a stupid idea!"

"Would you rather this stuff kill us as we wait for the old man to come?" Anna smirked. Jules thought for a bit and sighed, putting the blackbox away.

"Did you steal another box of matches?"

"Sure did!" She said as she got the box out and lit one.

* * *

"Out of all the things you could've done you chose to  _ light it on fire _ !?" Nero shouted at the two. The fire plan had worked, but a lot of stuff had been destroyed and the twins were covered in soot and ash.

"Anna didn't think you'd find us in time." Jules said. Nero groaned and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sound  _ just  _ like Shelby. That's  _ exactly _ something she would try." He then realized something, "you stole those matches, didn't you?" She asked. Anna nodded. Nero shook his head, "so we've got a mini Wraith. Well, I'll let you two off with detention. I don't know for how long yet."

The twins groaned, "Oh come on! No one got killed!" Anna whined.

"But stuff was destroyed. Detention starts tomorrow. Head back to your accommodation block."

He watched as the two left. He chuckled to himself, "Almost as if those four never left. Hopefully Otto's daughter isn't as troublesome as he was." He muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another half asleep fic whoop whoop!


End file.
